orekafandomcom-20200216-history
Phase 1 Plan
'Micro Story Title:' “Battle of The Sins.” Platform: Music Album Logline: 'Its an evil, evil world named Oreka, where the 7 deadly sins have manifested and taken control, all good has been wiped out, do the humans stand a chance at restoring balance ? Can Greed overthrow Pride? '''About: ' Music is the greatest creation of man, which touches the soul and also helps man to sympathetically manifest unspoken desire and humanity in him. I believe Music would be a brilliant medium to introduce our Storyworld to our target audiences (15-35yr old males and females) as it has the power to reach large numbers of people all over the world. As form of art and cultural activity, music is a major part of the daily life of many people. The demand for music consumption has created a billion-dollar global music industry, which encompasses music production and distribution. In the U.S., the music industry was estimated to generate about 17.2 billion U.S. dollars in 2016. In 2017 revenues from recorded music in the United States increased 16.5% at estimated retail value to $8.7 billion, continuing the growth from the previous year. At wholesale, revenues grew 12.6% to $5.9 billion. These increases were driven by more than 35 million paid subscriptions, a 56% growth year-over-year. This is the first time since 1999 that U.S. music revenues grew materially for two years in a row. Forecasts show a slight growth in the coming years; by 2021, it is expected that the music industry revenue in the U.S. will total over 22.6 billion U.S. dollars. '''Micro Story Title: ''"The World of Oreka: The 8th Virtue"'' Platform: Podcast (Episodic) Logline: '''On the verge of a sinful world, a teen living in poverty realizes the key to restoring peace in the world and saving his dying mother are through his new profound powers. '''About: '''We are releasing this as an episodic podcast-featured on Apple and Spotify- to introduce a new and fast way of telling this story. The new, being an introduction of a storytelling in which actors voiceover as a characters and the vibe is like listening to a play on audio. The fast, being available at a moments' notice and being able to listen to it wherever you go. Podcasts are blowing up -in metropolitan cities especially- where there is heavy traffic and long days. A couple thousand listeners in each city will be enough to keep the episodes going until our main character journeys off on the big screen for the next core narrative. '''Micro Story Title: ''"From the ashes"'' ''' '''Platform: Comic Book with Guide Book material 'Logline: '''After the death of his father in “The Fall”, Ophyus must take on the role as the leader of The Order. Driven by revenge, he vows revenge on the sins and rebuilds the organization back to its former glory. '''About: ' This works as a comic book because there is so much action, drama, and complex story evolution that it need to be visualized. This is also cost effective because a member of our group is able to create these illustrations for free so we do not have to spend any money on this medium.